Image identification is usually carried out with image processing of a given image, the image processing based on a collection of image databases. The image can be initially scanned for known patterns, for example taken from a pattern database (e.g., with patterns for cars, horses, etc.), and these patterns can then be compared to the image to identify the object in that image.
With various improvements in computer technology in recent years, different applications can require image identification, however such identification usually requires large computing resources and/or large periods of time to process.